


Wake Up

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One-Sided Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Too bad I choose to kin you for this story, Unrequited Love, dream - Freeform, hello mask would you like my dream and feelings?, i think sorta, no?, who am i kidding of course its unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: A story in which Mask has a dream about him and Aloha.
Relationships: Aloha/Mask (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had...
> 
> What if I wrote my kin and the person I might potentially like's kin together? haha jk... unless?
> 
> Full Moon runs the government and the government is bees-

Mask nuzzled Aloha's cheek as he watched the other type away on his laptop, some fanfiction he wanted to write down and send to Full Moon. Mask didn't mind, it kept the bees away. Aloha hummed as he finished up and hit the send button. The pink inkling did a small stretch before putting the laptop aside. Mask took this opportunity to cuddle against the other more, grabbing his waist and resting his head underneath Aloha's chin. He heard a small chuckle come from the other and blushed a bit.

"You're cuddly today."

"Am I noooot allowed to get cuuuuddles?"

Aloha wrapped his arms loosely around Mask's neck, giving the cyan inkling's head a kiss. 

"No, you are, just pointing it out."

Mask gave a small scoff as he nuzzled the crook of the pink inkling's neck, pulling him closer. He didn't like the space that was still left, wanting the other to be as close to him as possible. 

"Love, you'll suffocate me if you pull me any closer."

A small whine left Mask as he loosened his grip a bit. Just a bit.

"I... I just waaaant to hold youuuu."

Aloha let a small hum as he took out Mask's hair-tie and played with the other's tentacles. 

"You are holding me love."

Mask pulled away a bit, not letting go of the other, and glared into the pink eyes he's so fond of.

"Doooon't be a smartass."

It was a silent stare down from those words on. Eventually both inklings cracked a smile and started laughing at themselves. Mask moved up a bit and placed his forehead against Aloha's and they had another stare down, except this one was loving. Aloha took away Mask's face mask, causing the other to quickly look away and sneeze a bit.

"Gross."

Mask sniffled and stuck his tongue out at the other. 

"Youuuu are the one whoooo took it ooooff."

Aloha rolled his eyes and caressed the other's cheek with his thumb.

"I just wanted to see your freckles..."

Mask lightly grasped the other's wrist, but didn't stop him.

"The are noooothing compared to youuuurs."

"Please, all they do is glow."

Mask gave Aloha a blank expression.

"Okay, but mine are only because I'm a firefly squid, not many inklings have regular freckles ya know. Plus they make you look adorable."

Mask let out a small laugh as he placed a small kiss on the other's nose. 

"Highly douuuubt it."

"Hey, don't be mean to yourself."

"Look who's taaaalking."

Aloha let out an offended gasp.

"I'm not mean to myself!"

Mask nuzzled the other and held him tightly again, yawning.

"Suuuure you aren't."

"Mask?"

"Hm...?"

"Wake up."

...

Mask gasped as he opened his eyes, the cyan pupils darting around the dimly lit room. He looked to his right. No Aloha. He was just holding his squid pillow.

He laughed a bit at himself. He was stupid to think that the dream was real. Aloha would never like Mask the way he liked him.

Mask didn't deserve love. He deserved to lay in bed, tearing up as his laughter grew softer and the hold on his pillow grew tighter.

Cod, why did he have to wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,I wish I didn't wake up
> 
> hey google how to get rid of a crush-


End file.
